


False Promise

by jackwabbit



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Angst, But still somehow canon compliant?, Culmets - Freeform, Drabble, Grief, M/M, what 2018 annual?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26742049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackwabbit/pseuds/jackwabbit
Summary: Drabble. Culmets. Angst. Grief.Time Frame: After “Despite Yourself” and Before “Saints of Imperfection.”Spoilers: “Despite Yourself”Summary: As far as Paul Stamets was concerned, Starfleet was a lie.Note: Canon compliant with the 2018 annual, but it is not necessary to have read it. Also somehow compliant with my headcanon, which, okay, sure. I’ll take it. (I mean, what even is that book?)
Relationships: Hugh Culber/Paul Stamets
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	False Promise

As far as Paul Stamets was concerned, Starfleet was a lie.

Because while it was supposed to give, in his experience, it only took.

First it took his research. His babies were exploited.

Then it took his clothes. His comfy cardigans were retired.

Next it stole fresh air and actual sunlight. Ships were no substitute.

And he'd give anything for actual food. Replicators didn't cut it.

But all that could be forgiven, because Starfleet had given him one thing. The exception that proved the rule.

Except not really, because in the cruelest twist of fate, it had even taken Hugh.


End file.
